iStuck in the Middle with You
by Godlovesusall
Summary: What would happen if Carly and Freddie got stranded somewhere for quite some time? They would talk honestly about their feelings or choose not to talk about it at all? A story that wants to show that, sometimes, something seemingly bad at first can turn out to something really good. It takes place in the infamous elevator at the Shays apartment. One-shot.


**Foreword: **Hello fellow imagineers:) At long last, I present you my second story. It is a one-shot this time (sort of a long one though). I don't think I'll be making many one-shots so... enjoy this one! :D

I hope you like it. Good reading everyone:)

(Of course I don't own anything)

* * *

**iStuck in the Middle with You**

It appeared to be a normal, usual day, just like any other. But this is how all days seem at first, even those that don't turn out as expected.

It was the time for another episode of iCarly. Carly and Freddie were at the Shays apartment, doing all of the preparation work together, as usual. And Sam was late- as usual. Even when she was present sooner, she still wouldn't help her co-host and the technical producer, because Sam hates work.

"To summarize for the first part, I'm going to play that clip the fan from Connecticut sent us, then I'll zoom in as you study for a math examwhile Sam will be eating potato chips, pop corn, dry nuts and other stuff that make noise while you chew them, after that we'll proceed to Random Dancing and immediately afterwards to Messin' with Lewbert."

"Actually, I think you should lower the green screenjust before Random Dancing, so that we can combine it with some visual effects."

"Sure. Besides, I'm not a creative one." Freddie frowned.

"Aw, come on Freddie. I never said anything like that. And you know you are creative, you have shown it."

"I was just teasing you, Carly! I'm not that irritable." Freddie smiled.

Carly didn't reply. She was staring at Freddie, looking somewhat angry.

"Oh, don't tell me you're angry with me for this." Freddie was worried.

"Just teasing you back!" Carly playfully responded and giggled. Both of them smiled on each other. Afterwards, Freddie checked his watch.

"I think we should be going upstairs to the studio. Sam's late again."

"She'll make it in time, as always. Do you want to take the elevator?"

"Sure."

As soon as Carly and Freddie entered the elevator, it wasn't long before everything went dark. The elevator stopped cold.

"What happened? Why it stopped? I can't see anything!"

"Hold on Carly, I have a small flashlight." Freddie reached his device using the light from his cell phone.

"There must have been a blackout."

"I'll call out to Spencer. Spencer! Are you here? What's going on?"

Spencer ran right below the elevator. "I'm right here, baby sister. Are you alright? The apartment is in the dark, as the entire building."

"Me and Freddie are ok. For now, at least…"

Power returned shortly afterwards.

"So now, we have good news and bad news."

"Which are?" Carly asked.

"The good news is that the lights are back and we can see. The bad news is, we're still trapped in here. The elevator won't move unless fixed. We need help to get out. And I've got no signal on my cell."

"Me neither. Spencer! Call the Fire Department to get us out of here!"

"I will, but we've got a history, and I don't know if they will come."

"If they have a grudge on you, which isn't totally uncalled-for, me and Freddie have nothing to do with it. They'll understand. Besides, it's their job."

"Okay, I'm calling."

"So now, we just sit and wait? That's awful."

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice here, Freddie."

"Yeah. Hey Carly, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Freddie. How about you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Do you want something to eat?"

"Well, my stomach is protesting a bit now that you brought it up, but why you ask? How can we eat while being stranded here?"

"'Cause I happen to have a little something you might like." Freddie chuckled and pulled a small plastic wrapper from one of his jacket's pockets.

"Oh my God! Are these Randy-Yos?"

"Sure they are. Remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Flashback. Carly and Freddie remember being trapped in ' apartment, hiding in the room dedicated to Randy Jackson and all the rest they went through that day.

"I guess you'll start eating them now without telling me to stop eating them first, right?"

"You guessed correctly."

Carly and Freddie smiled on each other before they started munching on the candies.

"I buy them occasionally and save most of them for when I think they'll be needed. They won't be enough to satisfy our stomach completely, but I believe they're better than nothing."

"Sure thing. Nice thinking there, Freddie."

"Thanks, Carly."

"Guys! I just talked with the Fire Department on the phone-then the phone caught fire, which I didn't get how and why but managed to put it out. They said they have an emergency situation to take care right now, so it will take some time before they get here." Spencer's voice was heard, not very far away.

At that exact moment, Sam arrived at the apartment.

"Mama's here!" She said in her own, unique way. "Hey! What are you yappin' about?"

"There's been a power outage, Carly and Freddie were trapped in the elevator! I called the Fire Department, the phone caught fire, I extinguished the fire and they said they'll be here after they deal with a serious incident."

"Mother of God, really? They better be here soon! Or else… Hey, Carls, Fredward are you ok?"

"We're good Sam!" Carly shouted back.

"Yeah, don't worry, we're hanging in there-literally and metaphorically speaking." Freddie added. "Oh no, I almost forgot! Sam, Spencer quickly, update the status on the iCarly website and notify our viewers that the show will have a small delay. Or a really big one… Do it from the computer on the bench. Hurry!"

"We're on it!" Sam and Spencer were quick to react.

"You got it covered there, Freddie. Well-done. Kudos."

"Thanks, Carly. It really means a lot hearing this from you." Carly chuckled when Freddie finished this sentence. "At first, I thought about writing that iCarly is experiencing some technical difficulties but then I realized this is getting old."

"True 'dat!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Spencer were just getting through with Freddie's notification.

"Awhh, may all the ham in the world! Is there something edible I can get my hands on? I need to eat when I'm nervous!

"The fridge is thatta way. I think you know this pretty good, all this time you've made raids there."

"What did I just told you? I'm nervous! I can't think clear! But, you have a point, I have developed a sixth sense about it. I'm gonna search more places after that, too!" Sam said and made a leap towards the fridge.

"Now, where did I put my _To Do_ list?" Spencer searched his pockets. "Oh, here it is! Go shopping tomorrow. Ok, wrote it."

* * *

Back at the elevator, Carly and Freddie were discussing the situation.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait a while before we get out of here." Freddie didn't think that was necessarily a bad thing. He wondered if Carly thought the same.

"Yeah, pretty much. Do you think we can escape on our own? Like Jake did? Freddie's face suddenly gave signs of intense disturbance. And resentment.

Flashback. Carly and Freddie remember the day Jake came to appear on iCarly, the plan they thought to prevent him from singing live on the internet, how he escaped from the elevator and all that happened afterwards.

"Jake Krandle huh?"

"Yup. Hey Freddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"You seem troubled. Did I say or do anything bad?"

"No Carly, I am ok." Freddie thought this wasn't the right time to say the truth to Carly, the reason he reacted like this. Though there were some moments he was more than happy to remember.

"So, what do you say about that?"

"I'm not sure Carly. We don't know how close to the upper floor the elevator stopped. Jake was very close. Also, now we're two persons, not one. Also, I remember you saying that the elevator was sort of renovated- the roof now won't open."

"Right, I forgot that."

"It would be very dangerous. We could end up getting hurt really bad."

"Like poor Shane?"

"Shane…" Freddie had the same reaction, yet again.

Flashback. Carly and Freddie remember Shane falling from the studio floor all the way down, winding up with multiple injuries and broken bones and being hospitalized in a serious condition.

"Yeah, we definitely should avoid ending up like this."

"Freddie, you did that thing with your face again. What's happening?"

"I told you Carly, it's nothing."

"Sure?"

"Sure. Besides, we've got other things to worry about here."

Freddie sounded convincingly enough. Carly had some thoughts in the back side of her head but they were still dim at the moment. Apart from that, she felt tired. And Freddie noticed that.

"I think I must take a nap…"

"Go ahead. I'll be your pillow."

"Okay. Thanks, Freddie."

"Don't even mention it."

Carly rested her head on Freddie's belly and slept. Freddie was watching over her. Like the Guardian Angel he had been to Carly all this time.

* * *

At the living room floor, Spencer and Sam were going back and forth and they were very anxious.

"These dudes from the Fire Department better get here soon or they'll get a taste of my butter sock!"

"Take it easy, Sam. They take their job with responsibility and are reliable. I learned this first hand. They'll be here as soon as they can."

"Ok, Spence. I trust you on that."

"Thanks Sam. Hey, remember the time when I made you and Freddie bump on the invisible glass after you exited from the elevator? At the time I was on a pranking spree?"

"Of course I do."

Flashback. Sam and Spencer remember how Spencer got back into his "pranky" mood, all the pranks he pulled and how he got over it.

"You were a menace back then!"

"I know. I got what I deserved at the end though- and maybe a bit more. Let's hope Carly and Freddie are doing ok up there."

"I'm with you, Spence."

* * *

At the isolated elevator, Carly had just awoken.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not very long, about 25 minutes. Did you get any rest?"

"Yeah, I feel better now. You know, today's reminds me of other people that have passed from this elevator. Like Griffin, Steven, Trey.." Carly said these names on purpose. She wanted to test something. And just as she caught a glimpse of Freddie's reaction, which was pretty much known to her by many years past, she was quick to follow.

"Ok, Freddie. Every time I say a boy's name, you act like this. No more hiding. Tell me why. What's wrong?"

"You really don't know, Carly?"

"Maybe I know, maybe I don't but I want to hear it from you, Freddie."

"Alright Carly." Freddie had a small pause before continuing. "Jake Krandle, Shane, Griffin, Steven, Trey… The kind of boys who can have every girl they want. Including _you_. The one girl who is so special and means so much to me. I guess I'll never be good enough like them…"

"Freddie…" Carly had a worried expression on her face.

"I shouldn't let these crazy things about bacon that Sam told me get to me…Oops! I shouldn't let this out."

"Wait! Sam told you those things about me? That I only thought I love you? I thought this was your thinking. I need to have a little talk with her."

"Please, don't fight over this. Carly, I only wanted to make sure I wasn't taking advantage of you… The break up was really painful to me…"

"Don't worry Freddie, we'll just have a nice girl-to-girl talk. The thing is, did I give any ground to support these… unheard-of claims?"

"No Carly…"

"And wasn't I obviously awkward and sad like you when we broke up like we did?"

"Yes Carly…"

"And… Oh no! No, no, no!"

"Carly, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm claustrophobic, don't you remember? Seizures and panic attacks will be coming at me any moment. I probably didn't have any symptoms by now due to the strain and tension of us being trapped here! But eventually, it came again. Already I'm feeling it starting…"

Freddie wasted no time at all and took the initiative immediately. He reached to Carly and embraced her strongly. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Carly, look at me! Look at me! These walls or these doors are not going to come barreling down on us and squeeze us. It's only in your head. Come on Carly! You're stronger than that, I know you are! I believe in you." Freddie put his head behind Carly's. "I love you Carly."

With Freddie's help, Carly managed to overcome her fear. She was excited and startled with this.

"I'm no longer afraid! Freddie, thanks to you I'm not a claustrophobic anymore!"

"I'm glad I could help Carly."

"Now, where were we?"

There was a pause. Freddie was hesitant to let out a word. So, Carly spoke again.

"You know Freddie, I _did_ hear what you asked me at school."

"So, you did…"

"I wanted to make sure that my ears were not playing games at me, that's why I reacted the way I did."

"Carly, I was afraid of what you might say there. And I chickened out by acting. But I was a bad actor there, right?"

"Yeah, you didn't play careless pretty good Freddie."

"You know Carly, this is where Sam and I broke up."

Flashback. Freddie remembers his last kisses with Sam before their break up in the elevator and recounts these moments to Carly.

"Kinda like we did, right?" Carly said.

Flashback. Carly and Freddie remember their meeting that night in the studio floor, their kisses, the conversation they had, how they both felt about their break up and the kiss on the cheek Carly gave to Freddie in the elevator.

After the reminiscence that came to their minds, Carly and Freddie once again felt awkward. Carly broke the silence after a while.

"You know Freddie, you're right. You are not as good as the other boyfriends I had."

Freddie, making the worst thoughts in his mind, begun to look sad and let his head lean down. Carly started to approach his side. What happened next was the last thing Freddie expected.

"Carly, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

* * *

In the meantime, the Fire Department's men had finally arrived at Bushwell Plaza and were working to release Carly and Freddie from the elevator. Sam and Spencer were watching in agony.

"Please be careful! And God please, make both of them be alright! If anything happens to them…"

"They'll be ok Sam. I know they will." Spencer hugged Sam to provide comfort.

The fire fighters finally managed to bring the elevator to the living room floor slowly and steadily and unlock the doors which were blocked.

"Wow, wow close the doors again, these two are busy at the moment!" Spencer urged after everyone saw Carly and Freddie kissing. And they granted his request.

* * *

Later, after the end of iCarly which managed to air, the trio was at the studio, discussing.

"I was worried sick about you and you were all over each other, mushing!"

"Sam!/Come on!" Carly and Freddie said at the same time.

"You know I'm kidding! I am happy for you two. It was about time, you know?"

"Thanks Sam!" Carly and Freddie again said simultaneously and then looked at each other, playfully.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone now. I have a business to take care of. A business with wheels."

Carly and Freddie greeted Sam temporarily and were left alone at the iCarly studio. They were looking each other in the eyes, smiling. They were both overwhelmed with happiness.

"Ouch! I pinch myself and I'm still awake! But it's still too good to be true!"

"Freddie… You shouldn't. You're so much better than everyone I've been with in the past. You even gave your life for me! And for so long I couldn't see that you were right here in front of me. I took you for granted."

"Okay. I'm officially the happiest boy in the whole wide world!"

"And I'm the happiest girl!" Carly giggled. "Oh. Do you wanna go out in the hallway and kiss?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe it! You're asking me what I had asked you after the very first iCarly!"

"Maybe I am!" Carly replied, always giggling. "So, what's you answer's gonna be?" she asked joyfully.

"As if you don't know already!"

Holding hands and radiating with happiness, Carly and Freddie made their way out in the hallway and stopped right in the middle from their two apartments.

"I stand corrected. _Now_ I am the happiest boy in the world! Thanks to you, Carly."

"I haven't been more happy before either, Freddie."

Carly and Freddie, the two soul mates, kissed. In a sweet, innocent, loving and tender way. And kept like this for a very very long time.

* * *

**Epilogue: **And that's all folks-for now! I have many, many more stories to write and post:) And I'm getting more and more ideas as time goes by.

Hope you liked this one. Again, big thanks to anyone who dedicated some of his/her time to read my story:)

An alternate title I had in mind was iElevate. I preferred the other one in the end. If you want, tell me which one you like more.


End file.
